Close Quarters
by Kadyn
Summary: Trapped between a rock and a hard place brings our heroes closer together! First in the "close quarters" series. Pure PWP! ahead. Enjoy!


Olivia and Peter end up stuck in close quarters…and things start to heat up. : )

The old adage stuck between a rock and a hard place; it never made much sense to Olivia. Rarely had Olivia come up against an obstacle in her adult life that she could maneuver around, outsmart or think through. It had always seemed kind of silly when people would say they were between a rock and a hard place…Olivia always figured it was some kind of excuse, a way to explain one's not trying hard enough; not working long enough; not giving everything you had to make the situation, however difficult, or impossible work for you.

Until now.

Olivia was stuck.

Not between a rock per say; Olivia was stuck against a wall; what she had _THOUGHT_ was some kind of secret passage in a suspects house.

She'd found them before so it didn't seem that impractical an idea that their suspect might have a secret room; secret hideout or secret passageway to escape or trap his victims. And it wouldn't have been so bad, Olivia was a relatively slim person; there would have been plenty of space for her to maneuver around; get comfortable and wait for backup to arrive.

Which she mentally counted off in her head couldn't be longer than an hour…maybe two…they were in a really obscure location nowhere near the city; or anything else for that matter. That was if their backup didn't get lost and didn't get delayed in traffic getting out of the city…ugh.

Yes, she could be sitting on the floor waiting for help in her unusual predicament except that Olivia was _Not_ alone in this tiny hell hole. Which brought her back to the Hard place.

"Peter, I swear if you Elbow me one more time!" What the _Hell_ was he _doing_? "Wiggling around isn't going to make it any roomier in here!"

She probably shouldn't be snapping at him. She should probably be apologizing for getting them both stuck in here. After all, he probably would not have followed her in if she had told him she was going in in the first place, Probably it was partially her fault.

Probably could go Fuck itself.

Olivia was in no mood to apologize to anyone, or anything, Olivia was at her wits end.

Bad enough that the Perp had been home, and had managed to slam the door on them both and bolt or block it with something…but Peter being inside with her not only couldn't stop the Perp from leaving he also couldn't let her out!

And he also couldn't seem to get comfortable, Olivia had about had it with getting elbowed in the ribs and back. "Bishop if you don't quit squirming around I swear to God I will shoot you when I can reach me gun again!"

Far from getting annoyed, or angry Peter seemed amused by the entire situation. Which wasn't improving Olivia's temper in the slightest.

"Just what the hell is so Funny?" She snapped.

"I just realized, you don't like small spaces do you?" even his voice sounded amused, Olivia could practically see the smirk on his face despite the fact that he was facing away from her; and it was pitch black.

"I like small spaces just fine thanks, And what are you Doing?" Olivia had to brace both hands against the wall as Peter bumped into her again pushing her body into the rough wooden board wall.

"Trying to clear some of these boxes back a bit, so I can," He paused and bumped into her again, but this time with his hip and elbow, "Whoops sorry."

"You did that on purpose"

"It's the little things in life!" Olivia couldn't wait to slap that grin off his face.

"You were saying?" Olivia decided to ignore his glib commentary and stick to why he insisted on elbowing her endlessly.

"I was?" This time Olivia Elbowed him and surprisingly felt her blow connect with Peter's ribs and abs sending the air rushing from his body and over her neck and shoulder. "Why did you turn around?"

"So I could try to help you push on this door. If it is a door; it feels more like a wall."

Olivia sensed more then saw Peter's arms come around her to inspect the barrier that was keeping them prisoner. His breath tickled the back of her neck and moved the hair around her face making her wish she'd had a pony tail today instead of leaving her hair down to stick to her face and neck, it may have been damn near cold in the house beyond their hiding spot; but it was getting warmer in here.

Much warmer Olivia realized as she felt Peter's body press against her again as he continued to inspect the wall.

"God if I don't get out of this coat I'm going to melt."

Peter Paused in his exploration of the doors weaknesses.

Perhaps surprised that Olivia would admit to some kind of discomfort, however small.

He had to admit to himself that the room was heating up quite a bit with both their bodies and breathing, He'd thought it was just him and the close proximity to Olivia that was making him sweat, either way if they didn't remove a few layers it could become swelteringly uncomfortable soon.

"It might not be a bad Idea to get these coats off, I don't relish a heat stroke in the middle of February while we wait to be found; and it might give us a bit more room to move."

He felt more than saw Olivia shake her head in agreement, and then realized that in such a tiny space he would certainly have to help her remove her coat, she'd never be able to pull it off without assistance.

Peter's body immediately reacted to the thought of removing Olivia's clothes in the dark, and he swore his temperature spiked another few degrees. Jesus he needed to get a Grip, It's just her coat, and it's not like he could see anything.

No, even better in the dark he could feel, and blame it on trying to help her.

Peter mentally slapped himself.

Here he was stuck in a dark access space in a house in the middle of god knows where with a Perp who could very likely come back at any minute with a gun; or a shovel or a pick axe and what was Peter thinking about? Feeling up his partner. Fucking Brilliant.

Peter was brought back to the present by Olivia's elbow again smacking him this time without much force behind it. "Sorry I can't reach these buttons,"

Let me help you M'Lady….Peter informed his brain to stuff it, and reached around Olivia's shoulders to begin undoing the fasteners of her heavy winter coat.

Olivia went very still as Peter unfalteringly undid the front of her coat, she told herself it was to make it easier on him in the dark; the less she moved the easier it would be for him to follow the buttons all the way down and not fumble for them in the dark.

But that didn't explain why she was holding her breathe. It didn't explain why her heartbeat ratchet up a notch and she could feel every inch of his body as it came into contact with her own.

God, Would he hurry up? How long did it take someone to get a coat off? And he was supposed to be a genius!

Olivia was sure she was going to suffocate before Peter had all the buttons undone, but he managed to open the front of her coat before she passed out.

What he did next made her certain she would pass out; or already had, instead of just removing his hands from her body Peter brought his hands up to brush her stomach and skim her sides never allowing his fingers to lose contact with her body, making Olivia's pulse pound and her breath catch.

Peter expertly hooked his hands in the shoulders of her coat and pulled it back and then down Flexing Olivia's arms to slide the coat sleeves down her arms and wrists, again caressing each inch he uncovered with his fingertips, a barely perceptible touch but there. Olivia felt her heartbeat pounding in her chest as Peter momentarily stepped back from her body to allow her coat to fall to the floor freeing her hands once more.

Then with a bit of jostling Olivia Felt Peter's Coat hit the floor as a soft wave of air brushed against her legs.

Well that was better, Except that it wasn't. Olivia still felt overheated and bothered, but now she was beginning to suspect that her discomfort had more to do with a certain FBI consultant than with the actually temperature in of the room.

"Better?" Peter's voice was closer than she'd expected and Olivia felt herself jump. "A little,"

"Mmmm"

Olivia swallowed, what was she doing?

She should just say it was better and focus on getting out of this closet, but something about the way Peter's body pressed up against hers again, and his fingers found the buttons on her suit jacket made parts of her shudder and fill with heat that could not be resolved by removing more clothing; the opposite in fact. Olivia was beginning to suspect that the more Peter removed from her the hotter she would feel, the more she'd want him to take off. This was a dangerous fantasy she shouldn't be allowing herself.

Olivia had often fantasized about her Partner.

He was after all, a breathtakingly beautiful man, tousled hair, wicked grin, razor sharp wit, blue eyes that told her at times more than she thought it was possible to communicate with just a look.

His hands, god how often had she fantasized about his hands? Playing the piano, flipping through a case file; even the simple act of handing her something in the lab could distract her for minutes at a time. Watching him maneuver through his father's lab all lithe and grace. At just under 6 feet Peter Bishop moved with a fluid grace usually reserved for those much more compact. He was constantly aware of where he was; and what he was doing; fully focused on the task at hand. Which made Olivia more often than not focus not only on the task but on Peter, and what he was doing.

She'd long ago memorized his facial expressions, his hand gestures and the postures he frequently used in the lab and in the field, allowing his unspoken observations to flow into her and help her understand what he was thinking; and where his next mental leap might come from.

But that wasn't the only reason she found herself watching Peter, the truth was that she liked to watch him.

The truth was that she found him not only beautiful, but captivating, engaging and erotic.

Peter Bishop was like a drug for her, and being in his presence was more of a high than any narcotic Walter could ever concoct in his lab.

"Would you like me to take this off as well?" Peter's voice was soft but steady; his fingers traced the buttons on the front of her suit jacket, waiting patiently for her to back down as she usually did.

Peter was quite the seasoned tease, and this was not the first time he had pushed her to blur the lines between them, usually when he pushed though she pushed back with something sarcastic or cheeky and then she would throw herself into the case, or task at hand so that she wouldn't have to meet his gaze, wouldn't have to admit to herself that she was blushing just a little bit; and that her heart was beating faster. So what was it going to be now? Did she push back or did she let this go a little bit further?

"Yes,"

Peter blinked in the near black, a wasted expression but one he couldn't stop nonetheless.

Did she just say..? She did. Certain she'd been about to tell him to back off when he'd asked her about her jacket, certain she would consider that too much; especially after he'd practically copped a feel removing her coat. But she said yes, and it was awfully hot and stuffy in here.

Peter felt the plastic buttons on her suit coat and began popping them free one by one, Stepping closer to Olivia to reach the lowest unable to resist breathing in the soft scent of her hair, and the light fragrance of her soap, and underneath both of those the scent that was Olivia's and Olivia's alone.

It was exhilarating to be so close to her, and excruciating at the same time; knowing for certain that in the next few seconds she would elbow him and threaten to shoot him as soon as they were free.

But instead Olivia sighed and tilted her head away from Peters, her silken hair falling from her shoulder and down her back exposing her delicate neck to his perusal. Peter's hands froze against her, his body felt taught like a bow ready to snap at any moment, the urge to taste the soft skin of her neck, to nibble just below her ear and trace his tongue over her jaw line and collar was consuming him, the scent of her skin sinking into his senses and sinking hooks into his nerves so that his body felt wired, strung out and completely focused on every aspect that was Olivia.

Her breath catches as his nose traced from the crook of her neck up to her hair, the soft gasp she let out when he allowed himself to breath in her scent again more fully categorizing the exact blend of her shampoo, and soap hoping that when she finally kicked his ass for touching her like this he could at least encounter the same perfumed bottles she used and use them to relieve this moment, and fantasize about the exact smell that always followed Olivia in the lab and in the field.

Olivia's hands were mostly forgotten until Peter felt her fingers tangle through his hair and her other hand holding his still paused over the buttons at her waist.

Certain that she was going to tell him to stop now Peter froze, but the demand never came.

Unable to help himself Peter opened his mouth to taste her, wanting to know what that ivory soft skin that haunted his dreams nightly tasted like in real life, unable to deny himself the pleasure of feeling her fingers tug through his hair and her breath come out in a moan that sounded very much like his given name.

Feeling bolder at the soft moans and the way that Olivia's hands held him to her instead of thrusting him away Peter renewed his efforts to remove her suit jacket, Sliding his hand up Olivia's arm to untangle her fingers from his hair Peter brought her hands down to slide the Jacket off in the same manor he had her coat, allowing it to pile on the floor in the growing heap of discarded clothing.

"Liv," Peter paused to breath in her scent again, burying his nose against her neck, running his teeth against the soft ivory skin where her shoulder met her swan like neck, feeling her arch her head back allowing him access to every inch of skin he could reach. "God, Liv" Peter's Hands roamed her stomach and sides afraid to push her too far, afraid to touch her where he desperately wanted to, for fear she would shut him down.

Olivia's world was spiraling out of control.

Narrowing and shrinking until all she could feel were his hands on her body, and his voice saying her name; his mouth on her skin, his body pressed against hers. The heat from his body radiated into hers and sent her blood boiling.

Olivia couldn't help herself anymore; she was tired of denying the feelings she had for Peter, tired of watching and not touching; tired of seeing the challenge in his eyes and ignoring it. He always got to push her, this time Olivia was going to push back.

Olivia felt the press of Peter's pelvis, The bulge of his erection pressing into her back as she absorbed the sensation of Peter's hands growing bolder, pulling her shirt from her waistline allowing his fingers to wander under the hem and splay his bare hand against her heated skin. Olivia felt her body pressing back into his, rubbing her body against his to feel his breath catch in his throat and his teeth nibble at her neck and ear, hearing his voice gasp her name as she brought a hand back to cup him between their bodies.

This could not be happening, Peter was certain of it. Not only was Olivia not shooting him, but she was touching him back. Peter's body tightened even more as Olivia's hand cupped him through his jeans, certain he could feel the heat of her even through the material Peter was helpless to stop her name from leaving his lips and his mouth from closing over her delicate earlobe. Bringing his hands to her waist Peter began slowly undoing the fasteners to her slacks.

Feeling her body rub full length against his own and her fingers slide over his jean encased member was driving him mad with want.

IF she didn't want this, if she didn't want him, she was playing a seriously dangerous game. Peter was half certain if she told him to stop now, he'd be the one shooting someone.

Finally releasing the clasp and zipper to her pants Peter paused for a moment tracing his fingers across the delicate lace he found there, feeling her body tremble at his touch. Uncertainty seized him suddenly and Peter felt compelled to make sure this was what she wanted, bringing his left hand to cup her face Peter turned her to him, one hand stroking her jaw and throat the other splayed dangerously low on her abdomen.

"Liv, sweetheart, if this isn't what you want," Peter swallowed wishing he could see her eyes, know for a fact that she understood what he was asking. "Stop me now, or I don't think I'll be able to stop, not ever."

His heart pounded against her back his breath mingled with hers, Peter felt Olivia stretch her body against his, her hand coming up to rest against his on her cheek, then reaching out in the darkness to caress his face Olivia stroked his face bringing her warm hand to his neck she pulled him closer till he could feel his lips against hers, whisper soft, and more teasing then touching, her other hand lowered to rest on his sliding over his wrist and hand to lace her fingers between his resting against her pelvis.

"Touch me Peter, Don't ever stop."

"Never gonna happen." Peter pulled her mouth to his and devoured her, he kissed like she always imagined he would, like the act consumed him, and freed him all at once. His body turned more possessive, his touch more bold, and sure, his touch more heated, sending fire through her veins. Heat curled through her abdomen and rested just under his hand. Olivia unconsciously rocked her body back against his feeling the weight of his erection press into her once more, and enjoying the moan that came with it, swallowing it up, and taking it inside herself, Olivia wanted more, she craved it, wanted it, and needed it. She needed Peter to touch her, taste her, she needed to feel his body inside of hers and feel his breath across her skin, taste the passion and raw emotion he poured into his kiss as he claimed her body as his, just as she always knew he would.

"Peter Please," Olivia rocked her body against his again, her breath coming in soft gasps and moans as he finally brought his hand down to touch her most intimate of places.

Jesus, the heat that was coming from Olivia's body; the soft moans, the way she was rubbing herself against him with wanton abandon, was driving Peter to the edge; And he hadn't even really touched her, not yet.

At her desperate plea Peter allowed his hand to lower and cup the sweet heat coming from her core, tracing his fingers over the thin scrap of lace separating him from where he wanted so desperately to touch, to taste, to explore. He wanted to know every sound she would make, every gasp and moan, every action that would make her thrust her hips against him and throw her head back, he wanted to hear her say his name as she fell over the edge, he wanted to be inside her as she let go and came crashing back down. But there was neither time, nor the room for that right now, still Peter had never been one to rush things, and after 3 years Peter was hardly going to waste time now.

Gently skimming his fingertips over her entrance Peter brought his other hand down to open the remaining buttons on her blouse, pulling the collar of her shirt down to run his tongue over the newly exposed skin, nipping to hear her gasp his name again. Peter smiled against her skin and bringing both hands to her hips shoved her pants and panties down in one smooth slide.

The cooler air Hit Olivia's heated Core and she squirmed against Peter's hold, She wanted so badly for him to touch her, to fill her, she could barely stand. With aching slowness Peter brought his fingers back to her core, pulling her back to rest flush against his body with one arm, locking her to him as he began his exploration, Olivia was grateful for the brace of Peter's body of his hold keeping her upright as his thumb glided through her folds spreading the moisture he found there.

Her knees nearly gave out as he pressed his fingers into her folds and then pulled them out again to slide through the slick heat at her entrance. Head dropped back against his shoulder, Olivia kicked her feet free of her slacks and moaned his name rocking her pelvis forward into his hand hoping bury his fingers back in her body. God, he was going to kill her, she was going to die right here being slowly tortured by the man she loved.

"Peter, Please, God Please touch me" and he did, bringing his fingers back to explore her core Peter pressed his own need into her back as he curled his moved his fingers inside of her heat, spreading the fire that was burning through her to every limb and nerve. Peter curled his fingers inside of her and her legs gave out, holding her against him he repeated his new rhythm pleased with himself for finding so quickly something that drove her wild.

Rubbing his thumb over the bundle of nerves at her entrance Peter felt her body buck against his hold, she was close, Peter returned his ministrations to her neck and ear gently biting and then soothing the sting with his tongue Olivia's moans telling him that this was something she liked. Feeling Olivia's body began to tremble around his fingers Peter brought his lips to her ear again, gently nibbling the lobe and pressing a kiss to the soft skin just behind it, "Come for me, Love." He thrust and curled his fingers in her soft inviting heat again quickening his rhythm ever so slightly. "Come for me Olivia, I want to feel it, I want to hear it, and then later tonight I'm going to watch you come, I'm going to taste you on my tongue when you do, and feel you come on my cock. Come on babe, Come for me."

Peter felt the moment her body gave in, felt her body grip his still questing fingers, and her voice cry out his name, and gods, and begging him please not to stop, not to ever stop.

Afterwards Peter held her against his body, waiting for her to come back to herself, he let her take some of her weight back onto her feet, making sure that her legs would hold her, and he brought his mouth to hers, kissing her with a lazy unhurried slow exploration that he had not had before. Running his fingers through her hair, He brought his other hand to his mouth and tasted her with his tongue. Wanting to know how good she would taste later, to tease himself with her flavor and scent.

"God babe, every part of you is delicious." Peter leaned back into the wall turning Olivia in the little space he had created with the absence of their coats. Pulling Olivia back to his chest he kissed her again, running his hands up and down her body, smiling into her mouth as he felt her fumbling at the belt on his jeans.

"Still too hot sweetheart?" he couldn't resist teasing her just a little. She responded by yanking his belt form it's loops and dropping It to the floor. "You have too many clothes on" Peter could her the grin in her voice as she popped the buttons loose on his jeans and carefully eased them over him freeing him at last. He hadn't realized just how uncomfortable he'd been distracted as he was by her body and orgasm. Now with her hands stroking him and her thumb flicking over his head he was reminded of where else he would like to explore.

Grabbing her hips and hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist Peter gently braced her back against the wall, knowing that his legs would probably not be able to hold them both up without some help. Olivia squirmed against him trying to lower herself onto his shaft, feeling his erection reach her slick folds sent jolts of electricity through his limbs and sent his head buzzing.

Never had Peter wanted something so bad in all his life. And here she was offering herself to him. Whatever Peter had or hadn't done to deserve this beautiful woman, he was extremely grateful.

"Now Peter," Olivia wiggled against him again and Peter rocked his hips forward to glide across her entrance, Olivia's breathe caught and her head fell back her fingers clutching his shoulder, bunching in the soft black t-shirt he still wore. "Peter Please!" She was practically sobbing, her body trembling with want, Peter thought she might orgasm again just from waiting.

Slowly Peter lowered her onto his waiting erection taking her inch by inch, feeling her heat envelope him and spasm around him was delicious torture, and something he wanted to remember. This is what it felt like to take Olivia, to claim her, and make her his completely and fully. Olivia's hands wrapped around his neck and she tilted her pelvis forward into him pushing herself away from the wall and more fully onto his shaft driving him all the way to the hilt.

Her breath came in harsh pants and for a moment he thought he might have hurt her. But then she started rocking her body against his and Whispering suggestions in his ear and Peter could no longer take it.

Grasping her hips with his hands Peter lifted her from his body and drove back into her, Feeling her heat clench around him with each thrust and her moan with each retreat. Keeping a slow and steady rhythm Peter wasn't sure who he was driving more crazy himself or Olivia as she bucked and whimpered against him, begging him for more.

Unable to hold back any longer Peter pressed Olivia back into the wall and began thrusting harder and faster, holding her hips feeling her nails dig into his back and shoulders, he knew he would not last long. Wanting her to come with him Peter ordered her to touch herself, demanding she come with him.

Olivia obliged tracing her fingers over her clit a few times with his thrusts she collapsed against him letting the waves taker her, feeling him thrust madly insider and groan her name, holding her to him like a drowning man. Feeling his breath ragged and harsh against her neck as he slowly came back to himself, stroking her hair, and lifting her chin to kiss her ever so delicately, like she was made of glass and he had never touched her before.

After kissing her neck and lowering her trembling body to the ground he still didn't let her go. Tracing his hands over her curves and planes in a slow and gentle caress that matched his kisses.

Peter finally let her go and raised his hands to lean against the door behind her bracing himself to catch his breath again, when the door popped open.

Blinking in the suddenly bright light Olivia hastily pulled up her slacks as Peter did the same. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light after almost total darkness Olivia squinted into the room beyond listening for anyone who might have opened the door. Silently she signaled to Peter who shook his head, and they drew their weapons and exited the closet. A quick sweep of the house showed no one, and back up still had not arrived.

Peter put his weapon away, knowing that Olivia didn't' like him carrying it anyway and moved to stand in front of her.

Olivia met his eyes and then realizing the state of their dress still and how rumpled they looked she couldn't help but grin.

Peter gave her a once over and the crooked smile that always made her heart beat faster than he bent to kiss her again.

"Next time I rip your clothes off there had better be a bed."

Finis


End file.
